Santa's Baby
by LostDownTheRabbitHole
Summary: Bella and Edward have seemingly hated each other for years. Edward's last stunt was the last straw in Bella's mind. She decides to get him back when they are forced to work together on the hospital's Christmas Ball. Can they play nice as Mr And Mrs Claus?


**A/N: This is my entry that was released on December 23rd, 2008 for "The Official Twilight SmutVent Calender 2008" sponsered by BritishBitches. If you'd like to look at the rest of the one-shots that have been released each day this month, the link is on my profile. This is a sweet little Christmas present for you all, since I feel like I've been a little neglectful lately. Sorry :-( Enjoy this juicy little tidbit. As always, please review and thanks so much for reading.**

**Disclaimer: In this life I am not Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own any of these characters, just wish I did.**

Summary: Bella and Edward have seemingly hated each other for years. Edward's last stunt was the last straw in Bella's mind. She decides to get him back when they are forced to work together on the hospital's Christmas Ball. Can they play nice as Mr. And Mrs. Claus?

"Santa's Baby" by Lindseyfair

"God, he's suck a prick!" Bella slammed her locker door shut before slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"What did he do now?" Rose moaned at another one of Bella's tirades.

"I got my Trig test back today with a big fat C on it."

"What the fuck?" Rose gasped. "You've had an A in that class all year."

"I know, right. Fucking Cullen switched our tests and I can't prove a damn thing. UGH!"

Bella was beyond frustrated as she and Rose made it out to the parking lot pushing past all the kids rushing home for Christmas break.

"What are you going to do to retaliate this time? Sugar in his gas tank? Find him when he's drunk and get your name tattooed on his ass?"

Rose was always so brilliant at coming up with schemes to get Edward back for everything he had done to Bella. Rose never took any of the credit though, she was practically a Cullen herself. Promised to another one called Emmett.

"I get nasty. He just gets nastier. I think it's time to take another approach. Kill him with kindness, you know."

"What did you have in mind?"

**/&/**

"No way!" Edward barked at his mother.

"Come on. It's for charity. Please."

"Mom, you know Bella hates me. She'll never go for it." He couldn't believe the test switch actually worked. Being anywhere near her would force an inevitable attack.

"If I can get her to agree, will you do it?"

Edward pondered for a moment. The charity Christmas ball his parents had held every year was one of the biggest fund raisers for the hospital. Bella did always sing as a part of the entertainment. It always brought in so much more money. He didn't want to deny the hospital just because Bella hated him with a fiery passion.

"If she'll do it. I'll play for her, but don't expect much out of her."

"Don't worry. Bella always has her songs down pat. I'm sure you'll only need to rehearse once or twice."

"Fine, you call her though and set it up."

"The ball is tomorrow night, Christmas Eve. You think I can have her come over tonight?"

"Sure, whatever. Just let me know when she laughs in your face." Edward left his mother's side to go contemplate his hate/hate relationship with Bella.

Esme rolled her eyes and picked up the phone to dial Bella's number.

**/&/**

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Esme Cullen."

"Why hello, Mrs. Cullen." Bella elbowed Rose who was attempting to drive. "How nice to hear from you."

"I've got a bit of bad news. Our Santa piano player has backed out from the ball."

"Oh, no. That's terrible. Will I still be able to do my number? I can do it to a recording I suppose."

"No, no. That's why I'm calling. I've asked Edward to step in and play Santa this year."

Bella's eyes twinkled with excitement. How had such a perfect opportunity presented itself to her?

"He's agreed?"

"Yes. Will that be a problem?"

"Not at all, Mrs. Cullen. I'd be delighted." Bella continually punched Rose in the arm as she swam in the disbelief of her luck.

"Could you come by the house to practice this evening? I've got your costume ready. You could rehearse in it if you'd like."

"That'd be perfect." Bella was hopping up in down in her seat. Rose was afraid she might be having some sort of stroke, so she pulled over to the side of the road. "Rose was on her way over to see Emmett, so she can just bring me with her."

"Thanks for being so understanding, Bella. I'll tell Edward you're on your way."

"See you soon." Bella ended the call and did a happy dance in her seat as Rose looked on her in complete confusion.

"Are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on? Why am I taking you to the Cullen's?"

Bella calmed her breathing as tears were streaming down her face. "It's so perfect, Rose. I'm going to get him so bad."

"WHAT?"

"The guy who was supposed to play for me at the ball backed out. Esme asked Edward to do it."

"So what does this have to do with your diabolical plan?"

"I'm going to seduce him then drop him on his ass. Then he'll have a hard on he'll never be able to get rid of."

"Bella, you are sooo good."

"You breathe a word of this to Emmett and I'll kill you."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Rose pulled back out onto the road. "I'm taking you to practice with him now?"

"Yep. Good thing I shaved my legs this morning. The costume is pretty short and I want to make sure Edward is drooling over every inch of my calves."

The girls giggled as they made their way over to the Cullen's.

**/&/**

"Now, here's the music. She's downstairs getting changed."

"Changed?" Edward interrupted his mother. "Into what?"

"Her costume. It's so cute, a little short, but Bella does have beautiful legs."

"Ugh, mom. Gross." Edward scrunched his face in mock disgust.

"I hate to say it, but Bella was the reason we brought in so much money last year. She's a beautiful girl with a beautiful voice. Please, just try to be nice."

"Fine."

Esme left Edward's room as he let his eyes wander over the music. It wouldn't be hard to memorize, he'd played the song before. Just not when someone who hated him was cooing at him pretending to be his wife.

He heard a soft knock at the door. He took in a deep breath then hollered, "Come in."

Bella walked in wearing only her costume. She closed the door behind her and locked it softly.

Edward kept his eyes on the music as he heard her approaching him. He thought she wouldn't attack him in his own house.

"What do you think?"

"About what?" Edward continued looking over the sheet music.

"About my costume." Bella tapped his shoulder.

When Edward turned around he was shocked beyond all belief at the feeling that rose inside of him. She wore a tight red velvet dress with white fur trim. The bottom hem reached barely to her mid thigh. He felt his temperature instantly rise as a bead of sweat developed on his brow. Her creamy white legs seemed to go on forever. He instantly wanted to run his tongue all over them.

"I like it." She twirled around a few times giving Edward a wonderful view of her black lace boy shorts underneath. "What do you think? Enough to make a bunch of old white guys open their wallets?"

Edward felt his tongue heavy in his mouth and no words would come out. He shook his head trying to physically get rid of the thoughts he was having. Bella with those lacy shorts around her ankles, him filling her from behind.

"Edward? Are you alright?" Bella asked innocently, but in the back of her mind she knew her plan was already working.

"Fine. Fine. Let's just do this okay." Edward turned back around and refocused his attention to the music in front of him.

Bella came up and stood behind him, lightly grazing her breasts across his back. She reached her hand out to turn the pages of the music.

"What are you doing?" He tried to turn to look to her face, but got an eye full of her breasts instead.

When his hot breath flowed across her chest, she felt her nipples harden, goosebumps rising on every inch of skin.

She pulled herself back and wrapped her arms lazily around her waist. "I was just going to tell you, I thought we could cut this part here. It's a little dated and all the versions I've heard, changing the lyrics doesn't really work."

"Oh, yeah... that'll be fine." Edward pulled out a pencil and marked through the section Bella wanted cut.

"Did your mom explain what we need to do?" Bella made her way over to lean against the side of the black baby grand piano.

"I play. You sing. How hard is that?"

"Well..." Bella chewed on the tip of her index finger as she realized how amazingly green his eyes were for the first time. "We... we have to act it out. You know, a few coy looks, a brush against you here and there." She felt her breath hitch a little when the thought of touching him actually started to excited her.

"Do what you want. I'll try to play it up."

"Okay."

Edward's fingers lightly started stoking the keys and "Santa Baby" filled the room.

Bella positioned herself at the opposite end of the piano as she stared at Edward, starting to sing in her most seductive voice.

_Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree,_

_for me._

_Been an awful good girl,_

_Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

Throughout the song Bella kept Edward's eyes captivated on her own. When she leaned over on the piano causing her breasts to almost pop out of her dress, Edward's eyes practically popped out of his head.

She walked around the piano, dragging her index finger along Edward's shoulder then began to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. She lifted her leg, placing her foot right next to Edward on the bench. She rubbed her inner thigh against his side. She couldn't believe how much she wanted more friction. The wetness between her thighs was practically dripping down her leg. Edward fought the urge to take his fingers from the keys and thrust them inside of her, but he just swallowed hard and continued playing.

One the last verse, Bella went to the piano bench and sat down next to Edward. She began to stroke his thigh as she sung the last words. His eyes glued to the beautiful sounds passing through her lips.

_Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight,_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight,_

_Hurry,_

She whispered the last word only centimeters from his lips.

_Tonight._

She left her lips where they were as the music stopped. Edward couldn't move, her sweet breath filling his nostrils. A combination of honeysuckle and candy canes. Bella was still intensely rubbing Edward's thigh. Edward was finding the touch through his jeans almost unbearable. He could feel himself straining to stay in his jeans. Bella swallowed hard as she thought about her next move. She licked her lips as she saw the look in his eyes, pulling him in closer. His lips brushed hers just as the bedroom door flung open.

"Good. No blood shed." Emmett bellowed from the door, keys in hand.

Bella got up from beside Edward. She cringed at herself for not realizing that Emmett probably had a key to Edward's room.

Edward put his hands out in front of him, gripping on to what he could of the piano as he panted.

"Nope. We're good in here." Bella sauntered over to where Emmett stood as Edward turned around to face them.

"What the hell do you want? We were practicing?" Edward raised his eyebrows in annoyance.

"Rosie told me you two were in here. When I found the door was locked, I wanted to make sure you weren't killing each other." Bella gave him a stern look as she crossed her arms in front of her, tapping her little toes. "What? It could happen. How anyone would want to kill you in that outfit, I have no idea."

A smile rose to Bella's cheeks. "You like it?" Bella did another twirl in which she spun so fast Edward swore he could see her bare belly button.

"Like it?" Emmett pulled Bella over to him. "If Rose wouldn't kill me, I'd rip it off you and fill you up right here."

Bella hit him playfully on the arm as Edward sat in utter shock. "Oh, Em. You always know how to get my juices flowing. It's too bad Rose got her claws into you before I could." Bella got up on her tip toes and kissed Emmett's cheek.

She released Emmett and walked to the door. "I'll be here earlier tomorrow, if you want to go over it again."

All Edward could do was nod as Bella looked him up and down. She slipped out the door and closed it behind her.

"Oh, fuck." Emmett threw himself down onto Edward's black leather couch. "If it wasn't for Rose, I'd totally tap that ass."

"Em, this is Bella we're talking about. The girl who has tortured me my entire life."

"She can torture me any time." Emmett took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as he brought his hands behind his head. "Did you see those black lace things she was wearing. Rose has a red pair just like it."

"It was kind of hard to not to notice."

"Come on, bro." Emmett sat up and looked to Edward. "You can't tell me you wouldn't want to bury yourself in her. My dick is hard just thinking about it."

"It doesn't bother you thinking those things about your girlfriend's best friend?"

"No, not really. When they were both pretty drunk one night, all three of us kind of made out. Mostly the two of them, but Rose let me kiss Bella while she sucked me off. It was incredible." Emmett let his head fall back at the memory.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that before?" Edward was actually really pissed that his brother's mouth had been anywhere close to Bella's.

"You hate her, don't you?"

"I'm actually starting to rethink my position on that." Edward walked over and slumped on the couch next to Emmett. "She was being all nice and sexy. Who knows what would of happened if you hadn't of come in."

"So why all this shit? You two have been at each other's throats for years."

"I have no idea. I've never hated her, really. It started so long ago, she'd do something to me, I'd do something back. Then, lately we've been getting nastier. I have no idea why, but she loves to torture me and now I think she trying to drive me insane."

"Maybe she's finally realized that she really loves you. Hate is a passionate way to show love you know." Emmett nodded at the thought of himself as a love guru.

"She wouldn't. Would she?"

"Look," Emmett put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "From what Rose tells me, Bella doesn't have much experience in that department. I don't think she would actually flirt that way with you if she really wasn't into you. Do you even remember how it started in the first place?"

Edward tried to think back in his mind. It had been just meaningless pranks until they reached high school. Then things just got worse. He couldn't remember who attacked first, but it had been one horrible thing after another over the past four years.

"I don't even know." Edward put his face in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees.

"Go with it then. Maybe she's what you've been looking for. So take your head out of your ass and give it a chance. You won't be sorry. The way she can flick her tongue-"

Edward put his hand up to his brother. "I don't want to know. Actually, I just want to find out for myself. Alright?"

"Alright. Operation Santa's Baby is a go!" Emmett clapped his hand on Edward's back as Edward wondered what the hell he was getting himself into.

**/&/**

"I can't believe you told Emmett." Bella wriggled out of her dress and threw it at Rose.

"I didn't! I swear." Rose looked at Bella confused.

Bella pulled up her jeans and thought about how maybe Emmett's words had been sincere. "Oh, hell." She grabbed her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. "Emmett came in and was acting all flirty. I thought you had put him up to it to make Edward jealous or something."

"What did he say?" Rose said through tight lips.

"That if it wasn't for you he'd rip my dress off and take me right there."

Rose took a moment to think about it. "Did it work?"

"I actually think it might have."

"Then he's forgiven."

Bella grabbed her coat and slipped it over her shoulders. "I told you that night of Tequila shots would come back to bite us on the ass."

"Oh, you know you loved it. It was the closest you've come to getting laid since you broke up with Newton."

Bella shook her head at the memory of Mike Newton trying to pleasure her. "The guy couldn't do it right even if he was following a map. I always had to take care of myself whenever I got home."

"As I remember, that night I took care of it for you." Rose's eyebrows raised as a devilish grin passed her lips.

"Oh, god. You don't think Emmett would tell Edward about that, do you?" Bella was worried that he might think she was a lesbian and not believe her advances.

"I told Emmett not to tell anyone about that night. He knows the consequences." Rose put her arms around Bella. "Come on, let's get out of here. I still have a few presents to wrap."

**/&/**

Bella was curled into Emmett's side with his arm around her shoulders. Rose was on his other, her nose nuzzling at his cheek when Edward came down the stairs.

Edward felt his green eyed monster raging to the surface. He had never wanted to rip his brother's arm off so badly in his life. He heard the three of them giggling as he made his way into their open living room next to the piano.

"Oh, hey Ed." Emmett removed his arm around Bella as she stepped toward Edward.

"Were you wanting to rehearse again?" Edward asked as he sat down at the piano bench.

"I just wanted to change the beginning a little. Maybe we could come out and you could set me up on the piano. I'd sing from there, then Emmett could come and help me down before I come around and sit next to you to finish. How does that sound?"

Emmett's hands anywhere on Bella made Edward's blood boil. He knew he needed to take any opportunity to be agreeable with Bella. He pulled his famous grin out. "That sounds perfect. We better get ready. The guests will be arriving soon."

"Sure, I just need to change." Bella picked up her dress and bag from next to the piano.

"You can do that in my room. Mom has everything spread out in the guest rooms."

"Fine. Rose, can you help me? I'm wearing those boots that I can never seem to get zipped up by myself."

"Sure, sweetie. Anything for you." Rose ran her fingers through the hair lying on Bella's shoulder before pulling her in close to her. They both eyed Edward as they passed him and made their way up the stairs.

"They are so fucking with me, aren't they?"

"Man, if they are, just enjoy it. I'm gonna go get ready."

**/&/**

Bella came down the stairs in her little red velvet dress paired with black fishnet stockings and knee high black boots. Her chestnut locks were half down, cascading across her shoulders. The open living room was filled with the guests that were mostly three sheets to the wind already. The entertainment had already started, a few doctors attempting to play the guitar. Bella and Edward would be the last to go on, so she decided to mingle before trying to go find him.

Her costume was getting quite a reception. A lot of "Hello there Mrs. Claus." and "Can I slide down your chimney?" comments. Bella just laughed and brushed them off. Maybe keeping herself occupied with the seduction of Edward would keep the horn dogs at bay.

She felt Edward come up behind her and settle his hands at her waist. She didn't have to turn around to know it was him. She could recognize his scent anywhere. A hint of musk and alcohol.

"There you are. I've been looking for you." He slid his fingertips up and down her ribcage.

"Have you been drinking already?" She knew he had, but she didn't care as long as he could play for her.

"Just a little, but I'm fine. We have a few minutes. Would you like to dance with me, Mrs. Claus?"

She was about to refuse when she turned to see Edward decked out in a red velvet suit jacket with a crisp white shirt beneath it. The tips of his bronze mane were frosted white and the little stubble that remained on his face was tinted the same color.

"Wow, your mom really knows how to dress you."

"The hair, right? Yeah, her idea."

"I think it looks... sexy." Bella knew she was getting a reaction once his grin settled back on his face.

"Shall we?"

Edward led Bella out onto the dance floor as a couple of interns belted out "What Are You Doing New Years". Edward held Bella close as they swayed to the music. Bella could felt her heart pounding in her chest as Edward's hand found the small of her back. Edward saw his brother give him a thumbs up from across the room. Then he noticed Mike Newton glaring at him.

"What's his deal?" Edward whispered and nodded over in Mike's direction.

Bella shook her head after seeing Mike's glare. "He's just pissed it's not him. Believe me, he wouldn't even know what to do if it was."

"That bad?"

Bella let out a soft laugh before letting her eyes return to Edward's. "He might think he has skills, but I can tell you he is severely lacking."

"Then," Edward's lips brushed lightly at the spot between her neck and her shoulder. "I'll just have to show you what it feels like to be with a real man."

Bella felt the goosebumps rising again along with a tingling between her thighs.

At that, Bella felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Esme standing beside them.

"You two better get ready. You're up next."

Edward took Bella's hand in his as they made there way to the side of the make shift stage. Emmett was already standing there with Rose at his side.

"I'll just wriggle my finger at you when I want you to help me down."

"Sure thing, Bells. Good luck." Emmett patted Bella's ass as she and Edward made it over to stand next to Esme.

"To close our entertainment portion of the evening, my son, Edward and the lovely Bella Swan will be singing a little song for us. So, everybody make some noise for this year's Santa and Mrs. Claus."

The crowd erupted in hoots and hollers as Edward and Bella made it to the front of the piano. Edward faced Bella and put his hands on her hips, gently lifting her up to sit on the piano. He swiped his finger across her jaw before making it over to sit on the piano bench, his eyes never breaking their gaze.

"_What the fuck is he doing?"_ she thought. _"I'm the one who is supposed to be seducing him. Focus, Bella. Focus."_

She put on her most seductive smile as she picked up the microphone and nodded for Edward to begin.

Bella made it through the first verse with just one leg crossed over the other, seductively bouncing it as she took a few glances at Edward.

_Think of all the fun I've missed,_

She swiveled around and laid on her stomach, her feet kicking in the air as her eyes were glued to Edward's.

_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed._

She blew Edward a kiss.

_Next year I could be just as good,_

_If you'll check off my Christmas list._

She rolled over on her side accidentally giving half of the crowd a good look at her black spankies under her dress. Nervously, she brought herself back up to her original position as she got to the Santa cutie verse.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree,_

She pointed to Emmett to come help her down.

_With some decorations bought at Tiffany's,_

Emmett brought Bella down swiftly. She turned her head to Edward as Emmett pecked her cheek.

_I really do believe in you,_

_Let's see if you believe in me,_

Bella made her way around the end of the piano. Edward was mesmerized with every painfully slow step.

She came behind him and let her fingertips lazily caress his shoulders before forcefully threading her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. She lifted her leg to rub her thigh against his side, causing Edward to shiver and almost loose his place.

Edward felt a primal moan reverberate throughout his chest. At that moment, he realized what he would have to do to send her over the edge.

Bella came to sit down beside him on the bench, their eyes penetrating each other's.

_Hurry down the chimney tonight,_

_Hurry, tonight._

Bella lowered the microphone as Edward ended the song, never breaking their gaze. He quickly brought his hand up to her jaw and pulled her lips to his. Softly, he massaged his lips against hers until he felt her lips part slightly. He slowly swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, but was pulled away when he felt her hand pushing at his chest.

She couldn't believe her plan had gotten so out of hand. She looked at Edward confused and almost on the verge of tears as she realized she wanted him, that truly she had always wanted him.

Bella got up off the bench to the sound of the audience clapping. Edward grabbed Bella's hand and bowed with her as Esme wrapped up the show.

Bella was trying to smile, but felt like she was about to hyperventilate. She had to get out of there, she had to escape Edward's grasp. As soon as the crowd's hollering died down, Bella made a run for the stairs.

She got there, happily without Edward behind her. She sat down on the stairs as she put her head between her knees and took several deep breaths.

"Oh god, what I wouldn't give to be that Cullen kid tonight." Bella heard an older man bellow to another. She tucked herself away from the banister, out of their eye line.

"Your telling me. I bet he'll be fucking that Swan girl all night long. I know I would if I was him."

Bella heard the men laughing as she made her way to run up the stairs back to Edward's room.

She slammed the door behind her and went to her bag that was sitting at the foot of his bed. She pulled out her t-shirt and jeans then sat down on his bed, attempting to unzip her boots.

"Come on, damn it!" She couldn't get the zipper to budge as she felt the tears begin to stream down her face.

"Fuck!" She tried to kick her boot off as Edward slipped into the room.

"Having trouble?"

She was startled at the sound of his voice. She could feel herself starting to tremble as he stripped of his jacket and threw it on his couch.

"I can't get these fucking boots off. I just want to change and go home."

"What's wrong? We were a hit. I think Newton's dad just wrote out a check for ten thousand."

She could still feel his lips on hers, but the tears continued to fall.

"Bella, come on." He came over to stand in front of her as she was still seated on his bed.

"I acted like such a idiot. I can't believe I did that." She wiped her cheeks before she felt his hand beneath her chin, lifting it up.

"Bella, you are not a idiot. You were beautiful and sexy. Your voice was amazing." He rubbed his thumb across the apple of her cheek.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me, remember."

"Hate is the furthest emotion from my mind right now. I'm just glad it was me with you. I almost lost it when Emmett smacked you ass."

Bella looked at him confused. "Emmett and I kid around like that all the time. He's my best friend's boyfriend."

"He's a little more than that."

Bella closed her eyes and nodded as a trembling smile crossed her lips. "He told you about the night with the Tequila shots. Now, you think cause I've been shamelessly flirting with you that you can get a taste. Is that what that kiss was about?"

Edward turned away from her and kicked his dresser in frustration. "No! Fuck, Bella." He turned back to her, his eyes locked on her trembling lips. "I'm tired of fighting with you. This fucked up game has been going on for way too long. I kissed you because I want you. I want you so bad right now I can hardly see. The thought of anyone other than me kissing you makes me sick. Not my brother. Not Newton. Not even Rose... Well, maybe Rose would be okay."

"Edward, stop," she said playfully.

"Seriously. Bella." Edward crouched down in front of her between her legs, his palms resting on both of her knees. "Let's just stop hating each other and let me love you."

_What the hell did I just say?Am I in love with her?_

"You just want to fuck me." Bella tilted her head to the side.

"Well... there's that too." Edward dipped his head down and smiled. He started rubbing her inner thighs with his thumbs. "It would be the best fuck you've ever had." His eyes darted back up to hers in anticipation of a response.

That was exactly what she had wanted. Edward, on his knees, begging to get inside her. She just needed to tell him to go to hell and her plan would be complete. She didn't want to though. She wanted to know what he would do to her. She wanted to know if he was worth the risk.

She pushed her hair off of her shoulders, staring into his deep emerald eyes. "How do you want to fuck me, Edward? Tell me."

It was not the response he had anticipated. A little shocked, he rocked back on the balls of his feet and stood up. Bella opened her mouth to protest him standing, but he silenced her with a fingertip to her lips.

Edward walked over to his bedroom door and locked it. Then remembering how they had been interrupted the day before, he grabbed a chair and wedged it under the door knob. He flipped off the overhead light before slipping his shoes and socks off then returning to kneel in between Bella's thighs.

"First, I would get these boots off of you. Then the stockings. I'd kiss my way up your thighs until I got to where I could taste you."

Bella shivered as Edward laid a kiss on her stocking clad inner thigh.

"After I fucked you with my tongue, I'd let you ride my cock until you came over and over again. Would you like that, Bella? Would you like me to pleasure you in ways you never have been before?"

Bella swallowed hard as she felt the wetness pooling between her legs. She bit down on her swollen bottom lip. She couldn't speak, for some reason the sound would not escape. She took action instead. She took to unbuttoning his shirt. He shrugged it off revealing his perfectly toned abs. She stood him up while removing his belt and unzipping his pants. They fell to the floor, pooling at his feet. He kicked them off to the side leaving him only in his red silk boxers. She could see his erection straining to get free. She took her hand and started to rub it through his boxers. The feel of the silk sliding across his wet tip felt unbelievable, for both of them.

Bella's fingers traced the inside of his waistband before gently pulling them down his thighs. He was much bigger than she could have ever imagined. Much bigger than Mike. She shuddered with excitement as she ached for him to be inside her.

She went to stroking his hard member as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"This hardly seems fair, Bella." He motioned than he was completely naked and she still had all of her clothes on.

"You can do something about that."

Somehow, Edward easily removed both of her boots. She then slid her black spankies down before he pulled off her stockings. He lifted the fur hem of her dress to reveal her soft, bare center to him. He brushed his fingertips across her lower lips causing a soft moan. He spread her lips to reveal her sopping wet core. He took a deep breath, never imagining she could smell so sweet.

Bella stood up and turned her back to him. He stood up behind her, unzipping her dress. He pulled it down her in one swift motion sending little bits of white fur floating through the air. He unhooked her bra and quickly discarded it. He brought his hands up to knead her soft breasts. He pinched her hardened peaks as he left open mouth kisses from her jaw to her shoulder.

"You promised, Edward."

She brought him to attention. "What's that, love?"

"Something about fucking and your tongue."

She felt Edward grind himself against her back before kissing his way down to her ass. He turned her around and laid her back on his bed, settling his head in between her thighs.

He didn't wait for her to get settled. His tongue went to instantly flicking at her swollen clit. He swirled it around a little, then roughly sucked at it.

"Ughhhhhhhh. Ed-Ed-Eddddwarrrrrrrdddddd." Her hand went to massaging his scalp as his tongue found it's way inside her.

He thrust his tongue in and out of her hot core just like he planned on doing with hard cock. He could feel her juices starting to flow as she started to shake around him. He went back to sucking and releasing her clit over and over. Her hand pulled at his head as she came all over his face, her back arched, her head tossing from side to side as she rode the waves of Edward giving pleasure.

Bella wasn't about to waste a minute. It was his turn and she wanted to do it up right.

She grabbed his jaw and pulled him on top of her, his lips roughly meeting her own. She reveled in the taste of her sweetness on his lips.

Edward felt his erection pressing into her thigh. He knew it wouldn't be much longer until he was finally inside her. When he released her to grab a condom from the nightstand, he was shocked to be thrust on his back with Bella straddling his waist.

"Oh no, Santa. It's my turn to get a taste."

Bella trailed her lips and tongue from his jaw, across his chest, down past his stomach, to settle in between his thighs. She let her fingers tangle in the dark bronze curls surrounding his erection.

Edward let out a soft laugh. "That tickles, you know."

"How does this feel?" Her tongue slipped passed her lips and licked from his balls all the way up his enormous shaft before she swirled her tongue around the tip. "Tell me."

"Amazing."

At that, she dipped her head down, taking as much of him in her mouth as she could. He tasted so sweet with just a hint of alcohol that was more than intoxicating. He could feel himself hitting the back of her throat as she stroked his balls. He involuntarily bucked his hips, unable to control all the muscles in his body.

"Bella. You need to stop. Please." He had to plead with her. He knew he would last much longer, but he wanted to save the feeling of cumming down her throat for another time.

She pulled her mouth from his throbbing cock. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, hell no." Edward grabbed her hands and pulled her up on top of him. "I want to cum inside you. I want to feel you cumming around me as I do." This time when he reached for the condom, she didn't stop him.

She took the foil package from him, sliding the condom down his cock to the base.

"How do you want me?" She was now a little less confident. She never imagined things would ever go that far between her and Edward.

He rolled her over on her back and settled his pelvis between her legs. "Just like this. I want to be able to kiss you and see your face while I give you the best ride of your life."

Bella let a genuine small smile creep to her lips. His passion for her had been tied up in their stupid game. She thought she should have realized it before. He never hated her, he wanted her. She knew that was where she belonged, with him... forever.

He traced his tip along her entrance, making her quiver with anticipation. He slipped his tip in slowly. He felt her react to him instantly. Her muscles contracted around him before he was even half way inside. When he had filled her to the hilt, he felt how tight and warm she was. He never wanted to lose that feeling.

He slowly began pumping in and out of her. He knew if he went too fast, he would lose it. He brought his lips down to hers, concentrating on keeping his tongue and cock thrusts in perfect harmony. Bella would moan into almost every thrust, causing Edward to start to pick up speed.

He pulled his lips from hers, thrusting into her, bracing himself on his elbows on both sides of her. Her hands were firmly at his waist, pulling him further inside of her. Her legs tightened around his waist as she threw her head to the side.

"Look at me, Bella."

She turned her head and let her eyes flutter open to meet his. The look of his emerald eyes held her captive. His stare alone would have made her cum. It was the way he sped up as he let himself drown in her gaze that sent her over the edge. Her orgasm came even harder than it had before, her breath leaving her body as she felt him spill himself into the barrier between them.

He thrusts himself inside of her until he could no longer. Even after they'd both cum, he didn't want to leave her.

When he felt the exhaustion over take him. He slowly slid out of her, resting his head between her supple breasts.

She tangled her fingers through his hair, feeling the stiffness on the tips. Neither of them had ever imagined such a mind blowing experience, especially with each other.

As Edward regained his ability to move, he brought his lips to the breast his head was settled next to. He began nipping and licking at her nipple as she wriggled beneath him.

"Edward, you're going to get me started again."

Edward pulled up his chin to rest between her breasts and look up at her. "And... that would be such a bad thing." He returned to nipping at her hardened peaks.

"I hate it when you're right."

Edward pulled himself up resting on his elbows on each side of her. "What am I right about now?"

"That was the best fuck I've ever had."

He felt his crooked grin slip across his lips as he lifted up one of his eyebrows. "See. Just trust me and I'll never steer you wrong."

Bella stroked at his temple. "I guess this means we're friends then."

"Just friends?"

"Their are definite benefits to this friendship." Bella knew she wanted to be with Edward like that every night for the rest of her life, but she knew better not to push it right then.

"I don't think I can be friends with you."

Bella felt it. The sting of rejection. Her plan had turned around on her and completely backfired. She thought now that he had fucked her senseless, he would be the one dropping her on his ass.

She brought her hands up to press against his chest to push him off of her but he wouldn't budge.

"I get it. You fucked me. Now you have it out of your system. Can I go now?"

"No," he said a little more forcefully than he meant to. "Sorry, what I meant to say is I can't be just friends with someone I'm..." He tried to think of another way to phrase it. He hardly wanted to admitted to himself let alone her. He knew there was no other way. It was the only thing to say. If she wanted to leave after that, he would let her. "I'm hopelessly in love with you. I think I have been for longer than I want to admit."

Her fingertip pressed against his lips as she felt another tear falling down her cheek. "I'm such a stupid bitch."

He laughed. "Why do you say that?"

"All this time, we could have been like this. I knew I never really hated you, but loving you was just too hard to accept. I could just shoot myself for being so blind."

"Then let's not waste anymore time." Edward lowered his lips down softly to hers as his fingers trailed through the mahogany locks curled at her temple.

He pulled back up to see the most magnificent smile grace her lips. "This is the best Christmas ever."

"The first of many, love. Santa has a lot of life left in him."

Bella grabbed at his shoulders, flipping him to his back and herself on top of him. "Mrs. Claus will just have to make sure to not waste a second of it."


End file.
